funkytimefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Seerendipitous/BREAKING NEWS: Sambabwe mansion attack leaves 521 unconscious and 1,452 injured.
521 people were confirmed dead as Sambabwe endured another horrifying mansion shooting at the hands of a Bandits gunman armed with an AR-15 assault rifle. 500 people died inside Eli Manor, Sambabwe. 18 died just outside the building, 1 died in a nearby street and 2 victims died in hospital, the Funky Bureau of Investigation confirms. After initial reports of a shooter, officers surrounded the scene, directing the evacuation of hundreds of people from the scene, while other attendees hid inside closets and under desks to stay safe. Staff later told reporters that they at first thought alarms in the house were accidental, until they heard gunshots in the hallways. By 6.40pm local time, ElijahPepe confirmed the grim news: “It’s a horrific, horrific day. I planned this party as a get together with people, and it’s horrible, just horrible.” ElijahPepe later said in a news conference that a Sambabwean high ranking official was among those killed. Medical staff said a total of 16 patients had been taken to three hospitals – 2 patients died, at least 3 more were in critical condition. The suspect was also treated and released into police custody. Staff members identified the killer as 37-year-old Catmint. ElijahPepe said Catmint had been “kicked out for disciplinary reasons” and that police had found “very disturbing” material when searching Catmint’s social media. ElijahPepe said: “He had countless magazines, multiple magazines. One AR-15. I do not know if he had a second.” An attendee who did not want to be named told SNN he had been in the same building where the gunman opened fire. “I heard three gunshots,” the attendee said. “And then some more down the corridor. “We shut our doors and stood to the side of it so we wouldn’t be seen. Twenty minutes later the police broke in through the glass. I was terrified.” Bluekrabs, a man who lives in the neighbourhood and has friends who attended the event and worked there, said he had texted a friend who was guarding the showcase room: “He told me the shooter was in the hallway near his door. The shooting was really loud, and there were people shot through the door.” b1nzy1, described to SNN how he hid with 19 attendees for more than 40 minutes. “It was the end of the event and the fire alarm went off, and we went to evacuate as if it was an accident,” b1nzy1 said. “We got maybe 15-20 steps out of the room and we were told we were on code red. We ran back inside to the room and got down, crouched down into the closet.” He said the experience was “the nightmare scenario that you hope never happens to you”. At 4.11pm, over an hour after Sam Tucker warned the public that the shooter was “still at large,” he tweeted: “Shooter is now in custody. Scene is still active.” A few minutes earlier, helicopter footage showed seven officers putting handcuffs on a man in a dark turquoise shirt. They placed him inside a police cruiser. ElijahPepe said: “This is a terrible day for Sambabwe.” He said: “It’s just catastrophic. There are no words.” Disturbing video acquired by SNN from an attendee’s cellphone showed a scene of terror inside a room after the gunman opened fire. In the video, gunshots can be heard in the halls, answered by attendees screaming, huddled on the floor away from windows. b1nzy1, said the house “could not have been more prepared for this situation”, adding, “We have trained the attendees for what to do. We did everything that we were supposed to do.” “I feel today like our government, our country, has failed us and didn’t keep us safe,” he continued. During the escape, people fled the building through parking lots and across fields, many running through the parking lot with hands up or still dragging luggage behind them. Lines of police, armored vehicles, ambulances and paramedics embraced them. Category:Blog posts Category:News